


In(san)ity

by lilkitmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Delusions, Hallucinations, M/M, No Smut, Rated For Violence, Violence, but it shouldn’t be that bad but just in case, hint of abuse and/or neglect, minor horror, quest to find mingi, smutless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkitmin/pseuds/lilkitmin
Summary: After San’s captain steals a powerful necklace from a hermit sorcerer, it isn’t long until the crew succumbs to a curse. As paranoia starts to encompass the captain, San manages to escape his own execution with the help of his friend Seonghwa. They both live on the run until it becomes clear that Seonghwa is starting to suffer the same hallucinations and delusions the captain was experiencing. Together, they work together to try to break free from the curse before San loses Seonghwa to a waking dream-like state forever.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	In(san)ity

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I finish writing something, it is this information that always stumps me the longest. So I figured it is time I filled it out before hand. Plus, hitting “publish” earlier will also force me to work on it (I hope) and it is a way of me declaring my Nanowrimo 2020 project before it is stuck in my drafts and head forever lol

Disclaimer: Although San and Seonghwa are pirates, they really don’t even start out the story as pirates. Plus, I tagged violence and horror but it shouldn’t be that bad honestly. Also this story will not have canon smut, but that doesn’t mean a little side thing can’t be added later. Characters are added gradually to this story as well, so just wait and they will be there. Although it isn’t a “relationship” there is Wooyoung and Yeosang best friend friendship because that is always needed.

I apologize as always for any errors on my part as well as typos, spelling, grammar, and whatever else I get wrong. Anyway, enjoy ^^


End file.
